Alex and Olivia The High School Years
by Kay30265
Summary: Alex and Olivia in high school.Hey Sorry guys its taking me awhile to come up with anything else. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Alex and Olivia

The High School Years

**Chapter 1-New School**

Olivia Benson and her best friend Elliot Stabler were standing out front of the newly acquired public school for Manhattan, New York. They had just finished off their sophomore year and were disappointed when they had to change schools. There parents wanted them to be able to get a better education and they were forced to leave most of their friends behind at their old school.

"Man this sucks El. We can't even see the guys while we're in this hell hole. What did your dad say when you refused to change schools?" Olivia asked slightly pissed at they way the year had already started.

Elliot sighed, "He said that when I turn eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want, but until then he owns my ass and that I'll do what he says or pay the consequences"

"Damn El, that's harsh. How come Robbie and Seth don't have to come?"

"Well" he said sarcastically " According to my dad, 'I have to set an example for my brothers and try to make the most of it so when they change schools they won't be as angry a I was" They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever trying to keep their minds off the horrific changes being made in their lives forced upon them by their parents.

A short while later the bell rings and students start filing into the building. As they trudged down the hall they talked about how they were going to get over this.

"Why it that no matter what we do our parents still treat us like shit?"

" I don't know 'Liv, the only thing I can think of is how much I'm gonna miss Kathy. She was so upset when I told her I changed schools that I haven't been able to sleep sense. I keep waiting for life to return to normal." He ranted as he opened his locker which was conveniently right beside 'Liv's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- First Meeting**

After leaving Elliot at his 1st class, Olivia rushed to hers before the warning bell could sound. She had just turned the corner at the end of the hall when she ran straight into a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl with glasses.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked the mystery person.

Olivia was still on the ground picking up the books that feel from her arms. "Yeah, I think I'll live. Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you, I just didn't want to be late the first day."

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just on my way to the office. I can't find Ms. Higgins class. This school is like a jungle, I just keep getting lost." The girl replied laughing, finding Olivia very interesting. She had never met anybody who would willingly want to go to class. Needless to say she was very intrigued.

" Oh, well that's my first class, I'd be happy to show you where to go." Olivia said kindly.

"Okay sure. My names Alex by the way."

"I'm Olivia, but everybody calls me Liv. You can too if you want." Olivia replied as she showed her new companion to her class.

They continued to talk as they made their way down the hall. Just as they were about to enter the room, the bell sounds making them effectively late on their first day. Liv sighed loudly, this wasn't her day. They entered quietly and went to their seats. Before they were able to sit down, the teacher addressed them. "Ahhh, looks like we have a couple of late risers. Ladies where are your passes?" Ms. Higgins asked slightly angry.

Alex looked to Olivia and then back at the teacher. "Umm we don't have any. We had an accident in the hall and thought we could make it before the bell." Alex explained nervously.

"Well what type of accident? You both seem to be in perfect working order, what was so important that you couldn't make it to my class on time?"

It was Olivia's turn to speak, "Umm I was in a real big hurry to get here, but I ran into Alex here in the hall and knocked her over. She was on her way to the office cause she couldn't find your class. Then I offered to walk her with me cause we both have you first period, we tried to get here as fast as we could but the bell caught us just outside your door. We are very sorry Ms. Higgins, we weren't intentionally late"

"Ahhh, well that's good enough for me. Okay take your seats so we can begin the introductions." Higgins replied turning to her desk to take role.

As they made their way across the room, Alex whispered to Olivia, "Wow, how'd you do that? If that was me we would be in the principle's office right now." She said shocked out how quickly they got out of that jam.

"My mom teaches her daughter at NYU so she practically just lets me do what I want. I just have to give the sob stories so the other kids don't catch on" Olivia replied.

"That is so cool!" Alex said, finding Olivia even more interesting than before.

"Alright class, raise your hand when I call your name and make an announcement about yourself." The teacher said happily.

"Joshua Allen?" a tall stocky looking boy raised his hand.

"Olivia Benson?" Olivia raised her hand, just enough to be seen over the crowd of students.

"Alexandra Cabot?" Alex repeated Olivia's motion and returned her hand to her side.

This continued on for another five minutes. Every now and again a new hand would rise and the teacher would continue.

About an hour and a half later, class was over and the students piled out. Alex walked over to Olivia as they were about to leave and asked, "Would you mind helping me find my next class?"

Olivia smiled, "Sure, who you got?"

"Smith for English Lit." Alex said reading from her schedule.

"Alright now that's just insane, I have him next to." Olivia replied shocked. "Okay well lets go before we're late again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- First Assignment**

They quickly left the room and made their way to English class. Becoming friends fast as they talked about themselves and the people that they know. It wasn't until the conversation turned to parents that they both seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. Olivia couldn't bring herself to tell Alex about her mom. She didn't know why but she felt that Alex would think less of her and she really wanted to get to know her a lot better. She didn't think the topic could get worse, until Alex asked her most dreaded question.

"Liv, what's your dad like?" Alex asked remembering the fatal day that hers died is a car accident.

Olivia slightly flinched at the mention of her '_father'_. He wasn't a father he was a monster. He raped her mother and created her in the process. Now she lives in fear of her mother as she drinks herself into oblivion.

"Umm, I don't really umm, I've never met him actually." She replied figuring that was the best way to explain her lack of a father.

Before Alex could ask another question they entered their class and took their seats. They sat next to each other and turned their attention to the front of the room just as the bell rang.

"Alright class, listen up!" called a tall, handsome man in his early thirties. "Today we will introduce each other and I will give each of you a partner." There was a collective amount of whines throughout the class and a few heavy sighs. "Alright, now after I take role we will begin with the introductions."

Some time later, after many students have already described themselves, it was Olivia's turn. "Thank you Mr. Reed. Next is Olivia Benson."

Olivia sighed audibly and stood from her seat. "Umm, I've lived in Manhattan my whole life and one day hope to become a police officer." She said quickly before sitting down again.

"Okay and what about your family, do you have any brothers or sisters? What do your parents do?" Mr. Smith asked encouragingly.

Uh, it's just me and my mom. She works at NYU as a psychology professor and the Dean of Admissions." Olivia said warily.

Mr. Smith noticed her nervous reaction to his question and asked the inevitable. "What about your dad?"

Olivia's heart clenched at the word _'dad'_. She didn't know what to think or say. After a few seconds of everyone staring at her she finally said, "I don't have one."

"Why? What happened to him?" asked a girl in the front of the room.

Olivia couldn't take the questions and stares from the other kids. She sighed audibly and tried to calm her racing heart. Taking a deep breath she said softly, "My guess is he's in prison somewhere." She said sadly.

Mr. Smith noticed her sad expression and quickly changed the topic of focus. "Alright, well thank you miss Benson. Now everyone lets pair up. Find a partner close to you and move your desks together." As everyone moved about finding a partner and moving desks, Alex turned towards Olivia, "Wannabe my partner?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah" Olivia replied as she turned her desk to face Alex.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I didn't know he was a criminal." Alex tried making conversation.

Before Olivia could reply, Mr. Smith addressed the class again. "Alright for your first grading assignment, I want everyone to write a descriptive paper about your partner. It should be at least two pages and include their interests and hobbies and should be typed and printed in double spacing and New Times Roman. Font size should be 12 and you must add name, date, and class period." He finished, beginning to write the assignment on the board.

Just as he finished writing the bell rang signaling the end of class and as the students began packing up their supplies and moving their seats back he said, "Alright, this is due at the end of the week, so take your time and really get to know you classmates. Have fun"

When Alex and Olivia got into the hall Alex asked, "So do you wanna come to my house after school and work on the paper or do already have plans?"

Olivia smiled softly, "Um, no I don't have plans. Maybe I could give you a ride." She said quickly forgetting about the plans she made with Elliot and the gang to hang out. Alex smiled happily, "Sure, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Olivia's Confession**

After school they pulled up to the Cabot Estate. Olivia's jaw dropped at the size of the building ahead of her. She was in shock at how big it was. There was a giant brick wall blocking any outsiders and a huge steel gate for the entrance to the driveway. They had lamps lit all the way up the path and had white shudders on the windows. The door was a big white door with a steel knocker. Olivia was flabbergasted at how huge the place was. "Wow! Alex, you live here?"

"Yep! My dad was a famous lawyer. He was like the best prosecutor in the city. He had the most wins of any other lawyers and was just really incredible." Alex said with a faraway look in her eyes. It was the first time she had discussed her father to anyone, let alone someone she just met. Olivia saw the look in her eyes. The hurt, and pain of losing her father. She understood what it was like not to have a father and wanted to make Alex feel better.

"My dad wasn't around at all. The only thing I know about him is that he raped my mother. I don't even know what he looks like." Olivia said sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said as she berated herself for her earlier comment about her dad being a criminal. It was the only reason she was alive. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, about your dad. I'm really very sorry." She tried to explain.

"Alex, I'ts okay. I've known for ever that my dad was a criminal. I just don't care anymore." She explained, then decided to ask the inevitable "How'd your dad die?"

Alex sighed and spoke softly, "Let's go inside, I'll tell you what happened after I get warmed up" and the both went into the large building and made their way through the house.

Upon entering the house, there was a spiral staircase to the right of the entrance. Then to the left was a formal dinning room with five chairs surrounding the table and a Persian rug on the floor. Walking further you come to the kitchen. The kitchen is huge, it has two refrigerators and many more cabinets then you would find any where else. The backdoor opens to a large in ground swimming pool and a twirling slide. Then there is a stable and barn off to the very far left, about a quarter of a mile out. Olivia gazed in shock at the wonders that is the Cabot Estate. She had no idea that Alex was this rich. She was completely speechless.

Minutes later, after the tour was complete, Olivia finally asked Alex a question that was really bothering her. "Um, Alex, About your dad. What happened?"

Alex sighed angrily, "Him and my mom got into a fight one night. My dad was fed up with moms controlling habits and was going to leave. My mom said that if he left not to come back and he didn't. He left and I never saw him again. A week later, a cop shows up at our doorstep and tells us that he died in a car accident and that they needed us to identify the body. My mom blamed it on me and said that I had killed him because I wasn't doing as good as I should in school. That's why she moved me to the new school." Alex explained, trying not to cry.

"That's not true. You didn't kill your father!" Olivia said loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Revelation

Alex jumps slightly at the tone in Olivia's voice. No one had ever cared enough to make her see that what she had believed- what her mother made her believe- for all these years wasn't true. She smiled when she realized what Olivia was doing and hugged her furiously.

"Umm…..Alex wh..what are you doing?" Olivia stuttered nervously, feeling her insides jumble at the close proximity. 

"I just wanted to thank you for making me realize that I didn't kill my father." The blonde whispered against Olivia's neck, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. 

"Umm…." Olivia stuttered once again, "It-it was nothing Alex" She pulled away from the slightly tear faced girl and smiled, _'wow she's beautiful when she cries' _she thought off-handedly. This girl made her feel things she'd never in a million years thought she would ever feel, let alone with someone she just met. "hey, how about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah okay" Alex replied, having the strongest urge not to let Olivia leave just yet. 

Olivia smiled and took her companion by the hand letting her lead the way to the den. A smile gracing her features upon the rush of electricity that shot through her body upon the feel of the other girls hand. '_this just might be the best feeling in the world.' _Thought Olivia excitedly.

'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Quadruple Date

**Chapter 6- Quadruple Date**

It had been almost two months since Olivia had met Alex. They became fast friends and would spend almost all their free time together, always there for the other no matter what. This particular day was no different; they were currently sitting in front of the school with Elliot and Alex's best friend Serena Southerland.

"Hey 'liv what are you doing after school?" Elliot asked as they waited for the bell to ring.

Giving Alex a slight glance out of the corner of her eye she thought for a second and finally replied " I was gonna see if we can get the guys together and maybe go see a movie or something. I talked to Fin yesterday and his parents are out of town, said he wanted to do something."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alex said excitedly, " My moms not gonna be home for another week or so we can rent some movies and all hang out my house." All the while never taking her eyes off Olivia to see what she thought.

Seeing the look from Alex and Olivia readily agreed, " Cool, I'll call Fin after school and he'll tell Munch." Keeping Alex's gaze as Elliot and Serena each jumped in with their own "Awesome" and "Can't wait".

Just then the bell rang and they all collected their books and scurried off to class, Olivia pulling Alex back before she could get to far ahead, " Umm…I wanted to ask if maybe…." Giving Olivia a confused look Alex asked "Ask me what Liv?"

'God she's cute when she's nervous' Alex thought as she watched Olivia's internal struggle. The battle inside Olivia's mind continued as she tried to come up with the courage to ask Alex to be her girlfriend. Still not sure how she'd react to the forward approach, finally deciding to bite the bullet she takes a deep breath and asks " Will you…um…like to…umm maybe go on a…. date… with me?" her palms started to sweat as she waited for the inevitable rejection.

Alex for her part made a show of thinking and processing the request when finally "I would love too!" with a huge breath taking smile covering her lips.

Olivia, finally able to breathe normally gave a smile of her own. "Really?" 'Wow I got a date with Alex. A real date not a study type thing' "Umm maybe tonight we can consider tonight to be our first date, ya know like a quadruple date" Finally letting her nerves descend and started walking with Alex as they made their way to class, A weight being lifted, as she thought about what the night had in store for her and Alex.

"Sure, maybe we could all crash at my house, Lord knows I have enough beds." Alex replied laughing as they turned the corner to Mr. Smiths English class. The smile never leaving her face as they took their seats just as the bell rang.

The whole class period was spent with subtle glances and smiles at each other. Each thinking of the night ahead and what possibilities lay ahead in the future. The only problem was getting the guys permission from their parents to sleep in house full of girls unsupervised. They could deal with that later for now they were to wrapped up in the idea of their first date to give a damn about anything else.

So the day continued much like it had started, making plans and hanging out, the only difference, Olivia finally got the courage to ask Alex out on a date and the day would continue to get better.


End file.
